


Seeing Shadows

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [121]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse:  Agents of SHIELD. Groundhog Day.  (I had to look up Groundhog Day, lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Shadows

“Isn’t it meant to be spring?” Skye craned her head, looking with disgust at the lowering cloud. The flight had been rough, and she wasn’t in the mood to get rained on. “I’m sure I saw something on my calendar about this definitely being the end of winter. Maybe there was a memo?”

Simmons smiled at her. “Did you know,” she began. “A cloudy day today says that winter is done, but if it’s sunny, it means there’s more cold to come?”

“That almost rhymed,” Skye teased her, grabbing the handles on one side of the crate they were unloading. Simmons gave her a Look as she grabbed the other handle. Together they hauled it over to the pile with the rest of their gear. “Also sounds a lot like a folk tale, Ms Many Doctorates of Science.”

“Actually, statistically speaking, it’s been warmer more often than not in years when the cloud cover…”

Skye held up her hand. “Enough. I’ll just get my jacket.”

Simmons nodded. “Wise choice…groundhog.”

Skye rolled her eyes as she headed back into the plane.


End file.
